


One Night

by Hawk_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, plance, will add more tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawk_Paladin/pseuds/Hawk_Paladin
Summary: The best relationships sometimes start with an accident. Katie Holt was a straight A student who had very few friends. Lance McClain was one of the richest and most popular students in their school.After one of her friends drags her along to a party where she meets one of the richest students in her school and she learns not to judge a person before you meet them. But when someone spikes their drinks they make a mistake that they will both have to deal with.I suck at summary’s. The rating is subject to chance!





	1. Annoying Friends

Katie was sat in her room on her computer waiting for her friend Keith to arrive. They were planning on going to see the new Avengers movie and Katie was very excited. She had been dying to see the movie for a long time and finally she was going to be able to see it. Here parents were heading away for the weekend so they were going to see it as much as they could today and maybe tomorrow.

She got so lost in her mind as she worked away on her computer she didn’t hear Keith entering her room. “You know your lucky I’m your friend and not a killer Pidge” He said scaring the life out of Katie.

“Jesus Christ Keith don’t sneak up on me like that! And don’t call me Pidge, only Matt can do that, mainly because he’s my brother and won’t take no for an answer!” Katie said as Keith sat down on her bed laughing. She swung round in her chair and stared at him angrily before sighing and swinging back round to face her computer while Keith fished out her tv’s remote out from under all the stuff on her bed.

They started to chat while Keith flicked through the shows and movies Katie had. Eventually Katie sighed and shut down her computer before getting up throwing all her stuff off her couch onto the floor before jumping onto it. “So how’s your man hunt going?” Katie Asked Keith as he finally selected something to watch. Keith just looked at her. 

“It’s going okay, but I have something I need to ask you after your parents leave” He said as Katie looked at him puzzled. “Okay.” She said as she focused on the movie. She didn’t get to watch much tough as her mother came into the room 15 minutes after it had started. “Okay Katie were off. There’s money for take-out on the counter and Matt should be home from college Saturday evening.” She said as she enveloped Katie in a hug! “Thanks Mom! Have a good weekend. See ye Monday.” Katie said as her mom left.

One she was gone and both of her parents had driven off Katie turned to Keith! “OMG I cant wait to see the movie! And I just realized how girly that sounded!” She said as she visible shook as the taught.

She had expected Keith to laugh at her but instead he just sat on her bed look at the ground. Something was on his mind and she could tell. What’s up Keith?” She Asked. Keith looked up at her a terrified look on his face. “Katie I know your going to be made at me but I can’t go see the movie.” Katie looked at him shock. At first she taught he might have been joking but then she realized he called her by her real name and not her nickname. 

“What the hell Keith we’ve had this planned for ages and now your bailing on my. What the fuck man!” She shouted at him as he looked up at her. “You’d better have a good excuse for this.” She said as Keith pulled out his phone.

“Well you know how I’ve been after this guy for the past few months.” He started as he flicked through his phone. “Well I finally built up the never to talk to him a few weeks ago as you know and then last night he invited me to go to a party with him tonight and I think it might be a date and I really like him and I don’t want to tell him no!” Keith blurted out fast as his face went red.

Katie stared at him. “So Shiro invites you to a party and your afraid to go because you mightn’t know anybody even tough someone from school is holding it and you want me to go because you want a sort of wing man of something!” Katie just stared at him. She was so angry with her friend. She want to hit him and scream at him for ruining her plans. “Look Pidge i know your mad but of final year of school starts in two weeks and I want to be able to date Shiro for the year before we go off to college next year as we may go to different ones!” Keith told her as he finally found what he was looking for and passed his phone over to her.

“Thats the invite Shiro sent me.” He said as Katie scanned through it. It started around seven pm and was being hosted by..... “seriously Keith you want to go to that Rich as jerk Lance McClains party. The same Lance who is dating my cousin Allura and probably fucking her as well”

Keith only nodded as Katie finished reading the invite. They sat in silence for a bit after that. Keith afraid to say anything thing Incase he angered Katie. Eventually Katie stood up and walked over to her closest and opened it up. “I will go with you Keith. But if there is any sign of a fight, random people drunkenly fucking in front of other people then I’m gone understand?” Katie said he she turned around to face Keith. 

Keith quickly nodded and thanked Katie before getting up ready to leave. “I’ll be here around six be ready then Katie” and with that he was gone before Katie had a chance to change her mind. Katie sighed as she collapsed back onto the couch. How had she gotten herself such a love sick puppy of friend. 

She looked at her clock to check the time. It was 4 o’clock. She sighed as she got up and headed for the shower. Might as well make herself look a bit presentable.

2 Hours Later

Keith walked up to Katie door to collect her. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a very tight red shirt. She was dressed to impress. While he stood waiting for Katie he began to wonder where this night might go. Might he and Shiro officially get together, might they kiss, might there do it. All these thing going through his mind he never heard Katie sneaking up on him. “So are we going or not.” She asked as Keith jumped in fright. She was wearing a lose fitting green and white t-shirt with blue jeans like always. Katie just laughed as they began walking to Lance’s house. 

They chatted for the majority of the walk until they finally reached Lance house. The party was in full swing as the went in. Keith spotted Shiro and was quickly at his side. Katie sighed as she walked in the front door. Wishing she had told Keith no.


	2. A Night that Can’t be Remembered!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge feels very uncomfortable at the party. After an incident she meets Lance for the first time and Learns that he is not as bad as she had heard. But as per usual nothing ever goes right for them.

The music was loud, the house was crowded and in a corner of the room Katie was stood there feeling completely out of place. She recognized a lot of faces from school. Many of them had caused her trouble in the past. The rest of the people she assumed were either friends of Lance from outside school or had just decided to crash the party.

As she looked round the room she wished more and more Keith hadn’t immediately abandoned her for Shiro. As she looked at her watch she realized that she had been stood in the corner for over an hour. She decided that she better move so people wouldn’t be talking about her when she school started again. As she began to make her way towards the kitchen two very drunk guys who she didn’t recognize began following.

At first she taught nothing of it until one of them came up beside her. “Hey pretty! How would you like to have a go with a real man.” He drunken said as he smacked Katie ass. Katie let out a shriek as she tried to get away but was stopped buy the other person. “Oh your feisty alright. You’ll be fun to break in!” He slurred as they began to drag her towards the stairs. Katie was struggling and trying to break free but they were too strong and nobody seamed to notice her as she was dragged away.

Tears began to form in her eyes as they were almost at the stairs. She was about to be raped and lose her virginity too two random assholes at a party. 

Suddenly the tugging on her arm stopped as her two assailant’s were stopped yesterday someone. Katie just stared at the ground. Tears flowing from her eyes. 

“Lotor what the fuck are you doing!” She heard someone shouting! She wasn’t sure who it was and she didn’t care who it was. She just keep looking at the floor as the guys grips on her was released and she was ushered away from there. 

“Hunk move her to my roof and stay with her until I get up there. Her savior order as she was help up the stairs to a large room. The person called Hunk who help her up and in was quick to offer her a glass of water one she was settled on the couch. “Are you okay?” He asked. Katie could only nod as he looked at her concerned. After about five minutes her the person who had saved her came into the room.

“How is she buddy.” He ask Hunk before turning to her. “She’s in shock I think!” Hunk told him as he approached her. Katie could feel his presence in front of her and looked up at him. “My names Lance. Are you okay?”

—————————————————————————

Lotor was fuming. He had been after that girl since she entered the party and now just when he had finally gotten to her he was stopped by Lance. “That prick ruins my fun every time! Well this time I’m going to really fuck him over.” He growled to himself as he pulled something out of his jacket. 

He then turned to his friend and gave it to him. “From what I’ve heard Lance keeps a personal stash of of favorite drink Diet Coke in his Kitchen. That’s very strong vodka.” He told his friend as the made their way to the Kitchen. “Spike whatever is in there and I’ll keep watch!” Lotor order as his friend started to look for it.

After five minutes his friend returned to his side. “All Done Lotor!” He said as they made their way out of the party!

—————————————————————

Pidge had finally stopped crying. Most of that time she had spent crying into Lances shoulder. She didn’t even know him but there was something comforting about his presence. Once she had stopped crying Lance asked her what her name was. 

“My name is Katie, Lance.” She said as she looked a him and Hunk. After everything she had heard about Lance, all the tales she had heard from her cousin about how he was a king in bed this was not what she expected. He was tall and a small bit skinny but he looked like he may be a bit muscular under his blue t-shirt. He had short Brown hair and dark Blue. It was well know he was of Cuban descent, but year of his family living away from the warm and sunny climate had lightened his skin. But it was still easy to tell that he was Hispanic.

“Thank you for saving me but I should go. I don’t belong here.” She said as she started to get up to leave. Lance knew that Lotor might be waiting for her and he didn’t want to see her getting hurt. He didn’t know why but there was something about Katie that made his heart flutter.

“Hold up a sec!” he said as she was about to leave the room. She stopped and turned back to look at him. “Lotor and his mates might still be outside waiting for you to leave. Why don’t you stay her for a bit until the party has died down a bit!” He has honestly expected her to say no but instead she turned returned to where she was sitting. 

“Would you like something to Drink?” Lance Asked her. She looked at him before replying. “I wouldn’t mind some Diet Coke if you have any.” Lance smiled as he stood up. “Your in luck. That’s my favorite drink, and it is probably the only drink in the house that hasn’t been spiked because I have a bottle just for me hidden in the Kitchen.” He said as he and Hunk got up to go and get it. “Wait! Could you stay with me please. Incase this Lotor guy comes back!” Katie asked as he face went a bit red out of embarrassment and maybe something else.

Lance look at her and smiled. “Sure thing Katie. Hunk buddy can you sort that out and bring up a few glasses as well. I think there is only one bottle left of Diet Coke.” He said as Hunk nodded and went to get the Coke.

Lance sat down across from Katie. She was sat very nervously with her knees pulled up into her chest. Lance didn’t know why he felt so nervous. He knew many girls, he was even dating Allura, one of the hottest girls in his class and yet he still couldn’t figure out why she would date him. Yet even when he was alone with her, he didn’t get the feeling like he felt know.

“I’m sorry about what happened. Lotor wasn’t even invited. He came with someone else, not sure who tough.” Lance said trying to break the tension. “It not your fault. You didn’t make him do what he did.” She said as she looked down. This upset Lance as he felt it was his fault because he didn’t kick him out earlier. 

“You go to the same school as me don’t you?” He asked her. She nodded as they began to talk about school and stuff. Eventually getting onto my personal stuff like their hobbies and interests. 

“No way! You like Killbot Phantasm too!” Katie asked Excitedly. “I taught I was the only one.” She said as Lance laughed. Just then Hunk finally re-entered the room with a bottle of Diet Coke and two glasses. “Here ye go! I’d love to stay Lance but Shay just called me. She’s sick and I need to get home to help her.” He said as he grabbed his jacket.

“That’s no worry mate! Hope she is okay. Tell her I said hi.” He said as Hunk waved goodbye. He then turned his attention back to Katie who had poured herself and him a glass each. “Thanks Katie.” He said as he picked up a glass. 

———————————————————

Keith search the house. He’s lost Shiro a while ago and was still unable to find him. He spotted Hunk and decided to ask him. “Hey Hunk have you seen Shiro?” He asked. Unfortunately he had not and once Keith saw the time he decided to leave. He hadn’t seen Katie all evening so he assumed she had gone home as he made his way home.

———————————————————

They both drank their drink very fast as they were thirsty. “Did that taste weird to you?” Asked Lance as he placed his cup down. “It did a bit but it was really nice!” Katie replied as she poured them another drink. They both continued to drink until the 3 liter bottle was empty.

“That was.......... niiicccee!” Katie said very drunkenly. “It was!” Lance replied equally drunk. “You knee I used to think you were just another rich snob. But your actually very nice and” Katie hiccuped “You look very sexy. I’d bet you’d look even better without you clothes.” She slurred. “I could say the same about you.” He said as the drifted closer together until their lips were locked in a sloppy but deep kiss as they began to strip away their clothes. They was an urgency to it as the both stripped Naked before the fell back onto Lance bed for a night a passion they wouldn’t remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading I hope ye enjoyed. This was a very interesting chapter to write. If there is enough interest I will upload what happens between Pidge and Lance that night.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.  
> Hawk_Paladin!


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Pidge and Lance wake up at different times with no memory’s of what has happened.

The rays of the early morning sun were breaking through the curtains in Lances room. The birds outside were chirping as Pidge slowly awoke. She sat up groaning as she looked around the room. She didn’t recognize the room as she stumbled out of the bed. 

As she turned around to look at where she was she because more puzzled she taught she could see someone as she pulled her clothes on before she approached the bed. But just as she got close a beam of light from the morning sun caught her in the eyes temporarily blinding her a she stumbled backwards out of the room. Once the black spots disappeared and she got her bearings she made her way down the stairs and out the front door. 

She wasn’t sure where she was as she stumbled along. It was still early so most people were still in bed. She kept walking until she reached the street where her home was. She continued on until finally she reached reached her house. Katie fished her keys out of her pocket and let her self in home. She made her way in and up to her room before collapsing and passing out on her bed.

————————————————————————

“Pidge! I’m home!” Matt called as he entered the house. “PIDGE!” He called again as he placed his bags down. Normally his sister would have tackled him to the ground now. Just as he was about to close the door and search the house Keith appeared.

“Hey Matt! Is Katie okay?” He asked Matt as he entered the house. Matt looked at him puzzled before Keith explained about how they were supposed to go see the new Avengers movie and how Shiro asked him to a party. When Matt heard that he felt a pang of jealousy. Keith told him about how he asked Katie to go with him, how they separated and about how when he lost Shiro later in the night and how he could find Katie and assumed she’d gone home and left.

“I’ve been texting her all night but she hasn’t picked up. I came here earlier in the morning but she didn’t answer.” Keith said. “So I’m guessing you decided to wait for me to arrive to try and check on her. For fuck sake Keith search the house, and I swear if my sis got hurt because you dragged her to a party I’m going to kill you.” Matt shouted as he ran off too search upstairs.

Matt was nothing like his sister. But when he got mad he could be as scary as Katie and Keith did not want that. He began to search the downs stairs and basement. Just as he came up from the basement he heard Matt calling him. “Keith get up here quick!”

————————————————————————

After Matt had discovered Katie passed out in her bed he woke her quickly in a panic. She groaned as she got up. “I don’t feel so good!” She groaned as she sat up in her bed before Matt engulfed her in a hug!

“I taught you were dead Pidge!” Matt said as he released her as Keith rushed into the room. The both immediately began to bombard her with questions as she tried to remember what happened. 

“Will ye two shut up for a minute! All I remember is arriving at the party, Keith going off with Shiro, i stood in a corner for an hour and then I went to the Kitchen. After that I can’t remember anything!” She said as the other two sat down. Both Matt and Keith looked at her with concern as the realization hit them, her drink had been spiked.

They began to bombard her with more questions but she had no answers to them as she had no recollection of what had happened after she had gone to the Kitchen. She didn’t even know how she got home. “Look Pidge at least you got home safe, but no more parties. Agreed?” Asked Matt. “Agreed! But honestly I could do with a drink of water and some food!” She replied as they got up and made their way down stairs. “Can we all agree to never tell mom and dad!” She asked. Both Matt and Keith looked at her and laughed “agreed!” Just the Katie’s pet cat Green came up the stairs to her. “Hey Green!” Katie said as she picked up her cat and scratched her head. “I’m lucky to have you girl!” She said as the four of them entered the Kitchen.

————————————————————————

“Lance, buddy! Are you here. Hunk called as he made his way through Lance’s house. It was a mess after the party and Hunk was a bit worried for his friend as normally when he and Allura had a party he’d have had the house cleaned up. He made his way up to Lance’s room to find him passed out in a dressing gown on the floor. “Lance buddy. Wake up!” He shock Lance. “What happened?” He asked as Lance groaned and sat up.

“Hey Buddy. I think I’m okay. Woke with a killer headache. I threw on this and tried to go to the bathroom, I think someone from the party had just left and then nothing.” Lance told Hunk.”I can’t remember anything after you bought myself and Katie the Diet Coke. I think I passed out and she left.” Lance said as Hunk help him into his Kitchen.

The spent an hour talking in the Kitchen about the party, and what had happened. Hunk helped Lance fill in some blank spots in his memory but there was still a huge gap between waking up and when Hunk left. Allura came over while they were talking. They talked a small bit before Hunk had to leave. “Bye Guys! I’d love to stay and help ye clean but I have work.” And with the Hunk was gone.

Once gone Allura turned to Lance. “You’d better get this place cleaned up! I want to host another party next weekend and I don’t want your parents to find out. Understand?” She demanded as she got up. “Yes babe!” He said as he went to give her a hug. “Will you stop calling me babe for fuck sake!” She said as she left the house leaving Lance to clean up the mess. Just then his pet cat came sauntering into the house. 

“Hey blue.” He said as he began to clean. “I knew I’m lucky she wants to date me, but sometimes I wonder if she really like me, you know the nerd.” He sighed as he cleaned the house. “At least I have you blue!” He said as he scratched his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys thanks again for reading I hope ye all are enjoying One Night. I will try to update as often as I can.
> 
> Anyway thanks again for reading.


	4. 4 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It been 4 weeks since t Katie woke up with no memory of Lance’s party. It has been 4 weeks since Lance woke up with the same problem. 
> 
> Now with school starting up Katie is feeling well and Lance is being to have more doubt about his relationship with Allura, all while wonder if the girl he can’t remember is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize there is a slight problem. This takes place in September. Not april when the Avengers came out. 
> 
> The explanation is Katie missed it when it was originally in Cinemas and Her local one were re showing it that weekend.

4 Week’s Later

Katie’s alarm started to beep loudly. It was the first day of the new school year and a return to early school mornings. Katie who loved to learn hated this part of the day with a passion. She groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head to try and drown out the annoying noise that was coming from her alarm. She tried to sleep through it until she couldn’t take it no longer. She reached out and grabbed the clock before throwing it across the room against the wall.

Finally with a bit of peace again Katie began to drift off to sleep again, but as usual she wasn’t going to get what she wanted as Matt barged onto her room banging two pots together. Katie groaned as she chucked her pillow at her Annoying brother. Matt dogged and laughed as she give him an annoyed look. “Mom heard your alarm stopping so she taught you could use some encouragement to get up.” He said As he turned to leave. “Oh and if you don’t get up and are late to school your ground for a month and not allowed to work on any of your......... projects.” 

And with that Katie was up as Matt went laughing down the stairs. She sighed as she closed her door and began to get dressed. “I swear I might kill him one of these days!” She said as Green strolled in her window.

As she left her room she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She quickly swung round and raced to the bathroom she didn’t bother to close the door as she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet before throwing up the contents of her stomach.

This was the 7th day in a row she had gotten sick and it was getting worse. But she didn’t want to tell her parents Incase they made miss school which she couldn’t afford to do as it would ruin her prefect record.

She groggily got up from the toilet bowel and proceeded to flush it before rinsing the horrible taste from her mouth. Green meowed concernedly for her own as Katie looked down at her cat. “I’m fine girl. Just a stomach bug. It will pass.” She said as she made her way down to breakfast. “It will pass.”

—————————————————————————

Lance started aimlessly at his breakfast in the cafe. Hunk from the counter watched him with concern as he picked at his food. Normally Lance would have been finished by now but he hadn’t touched his food. Hunk looked to his mom and asked her to take over for him so he could talk to his friend. She agreed without hesitation as Hunk made his way to join his friend.

“Hey buddy! You okay?” He asked as he sat down across from Lance. “Oh hey Hunk! Ya I’m fine. Just............... thinking.” He said as he looked down again. 

Hunk could tell when Lance was bothered but decided it was better not to pry this early in the morning. Before he could ask Lance anything else he spoke up with a question. “Did you ever find out if that girl who was attacked at the party, Katie got home safely?” He asked.

This didn’t surprise Hunk as Lance had been wondering if she was okay since he woke up missing a few hours of his memory. “Nope sorry buddy. I’m sure she’s fine tough.” He said as Lance began to eat. 

“You still worried she might have had her drink spiked?”

“I am Hunk. Imagine what she might have taught when she woke up the next morning with a hangover. She might have no memory of the night too.”

“Lance she was most likely there with someone and if she woke up with a hang over she would probably be able to deduce she had a spiked drink.” 

This did nothing to stop Lance from worrying but he and Hunk continued to talk for a bit as he finished his food. He then paid and thanked Hunk and his mother for the delicious meal before leaving to meet up with Allura. If he made her walk to school she would be extremely pissed with him and would probably...... 

He really didn’t know what she might do. She always found new ways to punish him when he messed up. He sometimes wished he could breakup with here, but he didn’t want to go back to being the invisible nerd that nobody liked or cared about, sure now he tried to act like he was always a ladies man, but every time he did he felt sad and empty. 

—————————————————————————

Katie walked to her locker. She kept her head down as she avoided people trying not to annoy anyone so that for once she might start the school year off without getting shoved into the lockers. 

She managed to get to her locker without annoying any one. She opened it up and began to gather her books for morning classes, Maths and Physics. Two of her best subjects. But that didn’t mean that the class was good. There was a bunch of assholes in it that just seemed to pick on her. Pidge sighed as she zipped up her bag and closed her locker

“You look like shit!” Pidge jumped in fright at the sudden appearance of Keith. 

“For fuck sake Keith stop sneaking up on my. If you keep doing that I’ll have to get you a bell.” She said as Keith just laughed. 

They began to chat as they walked to class. “You still getting sick?” Keith Asked. Katie looked up at him. “Yes, but I’m okay.” She told him as they walked into her maths class. “Katie I have know you since we started secondary school and I have been looking down on you most of these year.” Katie glared at him in reference to her short height. “I can tell when you are lying.”

Katie glared at him before sighing. “Look if it gets any worse I’ll go to the doctor. Promise.” She said as she took her usual place. As the class began to fill up she began to feel like she was going to get sick again. But she pushed those taught away not wanting to miss her first class of the year. 

Just as the last of the people came in she jumped up and made a dash for the door passed a big guy and the teacher and down the hall to the nearest toilet. The teacher called after her but she ignored him as she ducked into the bathroom. Keith began to get up to follow her but was stopped by the teacher with a threat of joining Katie in detention later. He could only stare at the door in worry waiting for her to return.

—————————————————————————

Hunk and Lance walked through the busy hallway of the school. Once Lance and Allura had arrived she had abandoned him and gone straight to her friend. Lance stayed at the door waiting for Hunk to arrive. Once he did arrive the two made their way to their lockers and collected their books. 

“Okay Hunk. We have maths now right?” Hunk nodded as the started towards their room. “I don’t even remember what she looks like Hunk.” He said as the walked. Hunted hated to see his friend like this. Since he started dating Allura his whole demeanor and personality had changed. He rarely smiled anymore and always seamed depressed. And then there was Katie. Since he had learned what had happened he had been worried about her.

“Look buddy. You might not remember her but I do. If I see her I’ll let you know okay!” Hunk said as smiled at his friend. Lance gave him a thankful nod as they said their goodbyes as they made their way to their classes. Hunk noticed his teacher behind him. As he was just about to enter his class someone came running out of the classroom and running down the hall. He looked down the hall after her as his teacher called after her. Just as she went into a bathroom he caught a glimpse of her face. It was the girl from the party.

He quickly made his way into the room and took his seat as the teacher another student with detention. He quickly got out his phone and typed up a text to Lance. 

“Buddy I just say her! She came running out of my maths class and down the hall to the bathroom.”

Hunk put his phone way not expecting Lance to reply so fast. “Is she okay. Dose she look like anything happened her.” Hunk started at the text for a few minutes. He hadn’t gotten a good look at her, but he had gotten her surname. Hunk quickly typed out the reply before turning his phone of and slipping it into his bag. 

“I didn’t get a good look at her Lance, but I got her surname. It Holt..... Katie Holt. And her brother comes into my family’s cafe a lot.”

—————————————————————————

Lance stared at the last text Hunk had sent him. Hunk knew her brother. A small smile crept onto Lance’s face at the taught of finally getting to meet her and see if she was okay. But he had this nagging feeling at the back of his head that something was wrong. Why has she been rushing out of a class before it started to get sick. 

I didn’t sit right with Lance but before he could think any further into it he was pulled out of his taught by Allura jamming her elbow into his side. “For fuck sake Lance put your phone away! I don’t want to wait for you to get out of detention after school. I’d look like a fool staying after school and you know that I hate that!” She said to him as Lance quickly turned of his phone before it was snatched away buy Allura. 

“Now all your attention will be on me!” She said as she put into her bag. Lance just sighed as he taught to himself. Is it really worth it.

—————————————————————————

Katie ended up in the nurses office after she had found her throwing up in the toilet. She had very quickly made the decision that Katie was not fit for school today and should go home, and no matter how much she pleaded with her not to send her home nothing could stop the nurse calling her mother.

Katie sat with her legs pulled up into chest as the nurses left the room to inform the principal that she was going home. She sighed as she heard the bell go and students makings their way to their next classes. Of course not all were going to class. She heard the door open and looked up to see Keith and Someone she didn’t recognize coming in.

“How you doing Pidge?” He asked. She looked at him annoyed for using her nickname. “I’m fine Keith. Who’s he?” She asked pointing to the stranger.

“He’s name is Hunk. He is a friend of Lance and was at the party that night and Katie.” Keith paused as he looked at Hunk. “I think you need to hear what he has too say.” 

Katie confusedly look to Hunk. “Okay then. Hunk is it? Tell me what you have to tell me.” “First off tough Katie. What do you remember about the night?” He asked. “Nothing. Someone spiked my drink. All I can remember is standing in a corner after a Arriving. 

Hunk nodded as he began to tell Katie about what had happened the night of the party. Of how Lotor and one of his goons tried to rape drag her away to rape her. How Lance had stopped them and how you had spent some time in his room until she got over the shock and he was sure they were gone. He told her about how He brought up some of Lances personal stash of Diet Coke. He told her how someone had spiked it.

“Honestly Katie I have no idea how it got spiked but Lance woke up the same as you the next morning with no memory of the previous night, and he has been worried sick about you since I told him what had happened.”

This surprised Katie as she would have never taught that someone like Lance would worry about someone like her. “So to recap I was almost raped. Lance and u saved me. I stayed with Lance in his room for a bit and someone spiked the coke and both him and I got drunk and lost about 12 hours of our memory.” Hunk nodded. Well that explain to Katie The bruises on her arms that morning.

They continue to talk for a few more minutes before The nurse returned to tell Katie her mom was outside waiting. As she got ready to leave the nurse left them alone again to go and speak with Katie’s mom. “Look Katie you probably don’t believe me but trust me Lance was worried about you, and he didn’t even remember you. Look take this.” And Hunk handed her a slip of paper with a number on it.

“It belongs to Lance. Something tells me he would feel better hearing that you are okay from yourself instead of me. I’ll still say it to him but ya know. See ye later” He said as he left for his class. Pidge stared at the number before putting it into her pocket.

She stood up and and pulled her bag over to her shoulder. She was just about to leave when Keith stopped her “Katie look you probably don’t want to hear this but I think I know what might be wrong with you.” 

She looked at him puzzled as to what he meant. She had a bad stomach bug and that was it. She got so lost in taught she didn’t notice Keith pull a box out of his bag. “Katie I got this, this morning. Promise me you won’t take it until your parents go to work later tonight okay?” She took the box and looked at it in shock.

“Keith you can’t be serious!” She said a bit pissed off as she looked at the test. “Just take it keep it hidden and please wait for me to come over this evening before you take it.” She sighed as she knew there was no point in arguing as she shoved the test to the bottom of her bag before they walked out of there to the main office. Once Katie was in the care of her mother the two friends said their goodbyes as Keith went off to his class and Katie and her mam left the school.

—————————————————————————

Keith stood outside the bathroom in Katie’s house waiting for her to come out. She had been very reluctant to even try and take the test. But after along talk from Keith she had agreed to but maintained her belief that it was impossible that she was pregnant.

Keith glances it his watch. It had been 30 minutes since she went in. She should have been out a long time ago. He knocked on the door and called out to Katie if she was alright. He got no response. “Katie are you okay! Please come out I’m starting to get worried!” He called out again.

“It’s unlocked.” She called out. Keith could hear the sadness in her voice. He cautiously opened the door. “Are you okay Katie? What did the test say?” he said as he entered the bathroom. He quickly spotted Katie sat in corner, Tears in her Eyes as she pointed to the test the sat on the sink.

Keith cautiously picked the test up in looked at it. 

“My life’s over Keith! I’m pregnant. And I have no idea who the father is or if I was raped or not!” She cried out as she started to cry again. Keith was quickly at her side trying to comfort her. Both nothing, not even her loyal cat Green who had come in and sat herself in Katie’s lap could cheer her up. She was pregnant and no idea how!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading. Sorry about the delay in updating. I have been very busy recently so don’t expect daily updates but I will try to update as often as I can. 
> 
> Anyway I hope ye enjoyed and have a good day!


	5. What Next!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie is freaking out due to her recent discovery! Lance is feeling alone and questioning everything!

“What if Matt or my parents find out Keith. What if.... what if..... wha”

“Katie please calm down. Look we won’t tell them until we have a better idea of what happened. And I think you should call Lance.”

Katie looked at him puzzled as to why would Keith would suggest something like this at a time like this. 

“I know this is the wrong time to suggest this but as Hunk said, he saved you. So he might be able to help you.”

Katie looked at Keith. A look of anger and sadness in her eyes. Normally she was cool headed but now, in this state she could think straight at all. 

She couldn’t even think logically. She was just Lucky that Keith was a good friend. “Okay I’ll text him and ask if we can talk.”

Keith smiled as he passed her the slip of paper hunk gave him with Lance’s number on it. Katie stared at it for a few minutes before she typed up a message to Lance. “Okay it’s done Keith.” 

Keith smile as they talked a few more minutes before Keith had to go. He didn’t want to but Katie insisted he went and so he reluctantly did. 

As he left he bumped in Matt outside the door. “Oh! Hey Matt.” He stammered. “Hey Keith. How are you?” Matt Asked as a blush began to creep up his face. “I’m good Matt. Sorry I’ve got to go, school in the morning.” Keith said.

“Okay no worries.” Matt said as he took a deep breath before he grabbed Keith’s shoulder and turned him around planting a quick but passionate Kiss on his lips.

Keith froze for a second. He didn’t know what to do as if on instinct he began to kiss back before the two broke apart. “See ya soon Keith.” Matt said as he went inside leaving Keith on the door step touching his lips before he walked away, not knowing what to make of what just happened.

Back inside the house Matt made his way up the stairs to Katie’s room. “Hey Pidge! U here?” He called as he climbed the stairs. “Mum and Dad have to work tonight so you up for take away?” He asked as he walked into her room to find Katie hidden under her sheet.

This puzzled Matt but he shrugged it off thinking that Katie was just tired and didn’t want to be disturbed. “Okay I know when you don’t want to be disturbed.” He joked as he made his way out of her room. “I’ll order us a pizza! U good with that!” He stopped outside her door waiting for an answer.

“Okay!” She replied as she popped her head out from under her sheets. Matt smiled as he went off to order a pizza leaving Katie to her own devices, who just lay there until she heard the front door close. She then got up and made her way over to her desk where her phone was charging.

She quickly unlocked it and began typing up a text. 

*Hi Lance. It’s Katie. Hunk give me your number saying you saved me the night of your party and that our drinks got spiked. Thanks for saving me and getting me drunk but I need to talk to you soon.*

No sooner then when she had sent that text she got a response!

*Hi Katie. Ya that no problem. I’m free tomorrow after school. Lance*

Katie looked at her phone for a few minutes before replying to the text. 

*Thanks Lance. See you tomorrow* 

Once she sent that text she began to wonder back again to that night that she couldn’t remember. The night when she may or may not have been raped.

———————————————————

Lance sat starring at his phone. He was shocked that Hunk had given Katie his number but also happy. That was until he got the text from Katie saying she wanted to talk. What could she want? Is she mad with him. He didn’t know. 

As he sat there he didn’t hear Allura Enter his house and come right up to him!

“Who the fuck are you texting?” She demanded as Lance quickly shut off his phone! “No one.” He replied meekly as he looked down at the floor! 

“No you weren’t you little shit! Give me your phone!” She shouted at him. Lance flinched as she gave out to him holding out her hand waiting for him to hand him her phone. “No” he replied, try to put his phone back in his pocket.

Suddenly a slap rang out around the room as Allura punched him in the face causing Lance to drop his phone to the floor!

“Have you forgotten the rules you little shit! Do as I saw!” She said as Lance held his face where Allura had hit him. “Don’t you ever disrespect me again!” She shouted at him as she stomped on his before leaving, slamming the door as she left. 

As Lance sat there crying he heard a small meow as Blue appeared from her hiding spot. “Sorry about that girl!” He sighed as Blue jumped up beside her owner. “I don’t know who I’m going to hide this.”

———————————————————

Meanwhile across town Lotor was sat in his apparent. He was watching a video on his laptop when there was a knock on his door.

“Come on in m8!” He called as a friend entered. “What up L!” He said as he came in.

They continued with the idle chit chat until finally Lotors Friend asked what they were going to do.

Lotor just smiled. “We are going to wait for now.” He said as he turned his laptop to his friend. “I get the feeling that when we release this video Lances reputation will be gone and Katie will know why she should have never rejected me.” He said as he played a video of Lance and Katie having sex. “Brilliant! And what about Keith?” He asked! 

Lotor just smiled. “Don’t worry Shiro my friend! Keith shall be yours!” She said as the two laughed as they watched the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading I hope ye enjoyed! I bet ye didn’t see that plot twist coming. Sorry for taking so long to update I have been very busy but I am going to try and update more! Anyway thanks again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading I hope ye all enjoyed it. I will try to update as much as I can but don’t expect an update every day. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and keep and keep an eye out for chapter 2. (I am terrible at notes)


End file.
